warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Milford
The man of many mononyms, Milford is the assumed identify of one assassin supposedly working within the Imperial Sector of Sephadollion. Distinctly clad in his blood red Heavy Plate Armor and massive build, none but he are truly aware of where it is he originates from. Going on for a time as a comparatively little-known mercenary, Milford's life would be forever changed when he and three other assassins of little notoriety received a mission from one mysterious benefactor, instructed to assassinate the Planetary Governor of Bythantis. From there, this lowly sell-steel's life would forever be changed. History Origins To those who have hired or worked alongside Milford, his origins are one of mystery and uncertainty. Many believe that his heritage lies with those on the Frontier World of Sharash due to the blood red warplate, whose design is one often associated with Sharashians. Indeed, this theory would explain the assassin's natural brawn and skill-at-arms, yet others have suggested that his accent and overall disposition do not suit one of such uncultured upbringings, and have suggested that his lineage may yet lie with a long extinct noble bloodline on the Paradise World of Halcyon. Milford however, is forever keen to keep his true past a mystery not worth solving. Born in the slums of Triam to a family consisting of a lowly hive ganger and his Carnivosian love, Milford's true name was one spoken in a language he was never taught to understand - no doubt one of the many tribal tongues of Carnivos - and learnt how to wield a blade and sword from his father. The details of his life beyond these few points are moments that not even an he wishes to recall. Work Upon Triam Milford's long spanning career as a murderer-for-hire was first recorded when two lowly hive gangs of Triam were caught in a dispute for territory. One of these gangs - the Black Carnodons - hired Milford and several other throw away assassins in order to lower the risk of casualties within their group, in order to "persuade" their rivals in giving up the land they required. The Letter At some point later in his career, when talk of sector-wide conspiracy and botched assassination attempts upon the lives of planetary governors were naught but words cast into the wind, Milford received a letter from one anonymous benefactor, who gave the lukewarm bounty hunter a location and instructions boiling down to three letters, "kill the governor." Pulling from a number of assets and circles, Milford managed to gain transport straight to his location, the Gas Giant known as Bythantis, with relative ease. Trying to keep the scrutinizing gaze of passing traders and authorities was another matter entirely, as Milford and his fellow hired guns were so incredibly disparate that one couldn't help but wonder how they were associated with one another. Before anyone could manage to develop a more thought out plan however, the assassin named Victor Ellis quickly concocted the idea that he was a renowned Grox Burger Salesman, and that the others were hired mercenaries who were meant to help guard his wares. Astonishingly, Victor's ruse worked, and the team systematically managed to fool the PDF forces stationed at the docking port as well as gain access to the Grand Hub of Trade, where all manner of Rogue Traders and other merchants could gather to sell their merchandise, kept safe by members of the Adeptus Arbites. It was here where the assassins met with one of the most infamous Rogue Traders within the Sephadollion Sector, Radriar Drazin, from whom they learned that the Planetary Governor of Bythantis, Lord Dartanian Vengir, had been missing for some time. Hoping to gain more information, the team asked Radriar if there was anyone they could speak to in order to learn more of the Governor's apparently disappearance, to which the Rogue Trader kept his lips sealed unless they offer him something in return. Seeing an opportunity present itself, Milford's temporary services as a bodyguard were offered up to Drazin in return for more information regarding Lord Vengir's absence, an offer that Radriar was all too eager to agree upon. Informing the other two sell-steels that Magistrate Kiera Nesin was making her rounds about the Hub, the team split. With Victor and Zaidon inquiring about the matter further with the Arbites and Milford keeping a close eye on Drazin in case he had failed to mention any more details, the assassins were confident that the matter would be solved quickly. Tears in the Rain Appearance Clad in a bulwark of red warplate, standing to be taller than anyone he's ever encountered bar the Abhumans known as Ogryns, the faceless giant known as Milford has mastered the craft of making those below him, both figuratively and physically, fear him. Milford has accordingly fitted himself with tools of his trade that are equally as crude to the panoply he dons. Strapped to the cuisse of his armor is a large, one handed machete-like blade, fit for hacking off the limbs of his opponents. Tucked away behind the gardbrace of his left shoulder is a smaller, albeit just as deadly, dagger that is meant to be used in case his opponent has managed to somehow get the better of him and disarm him of all other close quarter weapons. For long-ranged combat, none need look further than the Frontier World forged Hunting Rifle slung along Milford's back. This highly accurate yet simply made weapon has seen targets ranging from hive gangers to up and coming nobles down it's sights, and has served this assassin well for all occasions. Should one decide to look further however, they will soon find themselves staring down the barrel of a highly compacted las pistol, which Milford keeps fastened to his waist with a thick Carnodon leather holster. Few have seen Milford out of his warplate, and those that have speak of a sight that is little better to seeing him caked in the blood of his foes. His burnished skin is littered with skin grafts from countless operations throughout the years, and his original eyes have long since been replaced, with scars being his only keepsake and red eye lenses succeeding them. Personality Relationships Victor Ellis Milford's thoughts on the self-proclaimed "Grox Burger Salesman" were instantaneously sour, not helped by the fact that the man known as Ellis later attempted to, as he later put it, recycle human meat and pass it as a new type of burger. Needless to say Milford is more likely to slot the barrel of his rifle into his mouth and pull the trigger than eat anything that's been cooked by this deranged method actor. Zaidon Stoklasa Initially considering him to be a peer among his comrades, Milford's opinion of Zaidon swiftly changed after an incident that was later recorded in Milford's records and reports as, "Brown is the New Black." Now, Milford considered Zaidon to be nothing more than a sociopath with a knack for unconventional murder. K4PP4 Designation: ONE-PUNCH Not having formally been introduced to the Forge World born assassin, Milford's only way to measure "Designation: ONE-PUNCH" was during the latter's haphazard cybernetic arm surgery. Surprisingly, the operation went off without a hitch (bar the patient's coughing up of blood), leaving Milford both astonished and slightly unnerved. Quotes By About Category:Inquisition Category:Assassins